lilbutlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies and Guidelines
This is a wiki for the TV show that exists inside the TV show Steven Universe. Anyone may edit this wiki, Come on and don't be shy. (me myself and I and him are all the same guy). The idea is to sort of recreate elements not mentioned in the tv show to imagine what a Wikipedia style page would look like if the show really did exist. We ask that you follow the following guidelines Wikipedia Style This wiki should follow the same basic standards and feel of a wikipedia page. Articles should be about the show, and not personal commentary on it. Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. (For more on neutral point of view see Wikipedia:Neutral point of view. In Character Basically, content on this wiki (with this page being the sole exception) it is written as if from the point of view of someone who might be inside the world of Steven Universe. That is, it's written as if Li'l butler was a real show that existed. So Please refrain from mentioning in the wiki (and page comments) stuff that breaks the fourth wall, such as mentioning Steven universe as a tv show on cartoon network). OOC stuff may be discussed in the talk pages, or comments on this page. Yes and... Ideas should build off of what other people contribute, so everyone gets a chance to contribute. Don't write something that contradicts what someone else wrote, but work off of it. If you think something someone else posted gets in the way of another idea, or you have a better idea for something like a name, don't just edit it. but talk to the person (using the talk page for that page) to come to a consensus you can both agree on. Wikis is built on working together through consensus. One exception for this might be number of episodes/seasons. If a number is set, and you have more ideas, feel free to expand the number of episodes in a season, or even number of seasons. There's no need to justify this in-world ("discovered season") since this would probably come off as a little silly if done too many times. (That's not to say "lost episodes" can't happen). Steven Universe is a guide Steven universe gives us some clues. We know the show got good (at it's peak, presumably) during the 3rd season. Most shows tend to run out of ideas and have the last season or last few seasons not as good as the rest. So episodes after season 3 at the very earliest should be written as having lower quality/more cliche ideas than those on or before season 3. Don't worry about filling every single detail, it's best to leave a lot of things to the imagination. It's probably best if only brief summeriest of plots are given. Play Nice Assume good faith. Don't harass others, post obscene or hateful materials, promote illegal activities, solicit for ore share private information, spam, or vandalize pages. Be bold! Don't be afraid to share, it doesn't have to be perfect.If you feel like you can't decide on a detail, you can signal this by putting ? after that detail.